With the advent of modernization in business organizations and networks, businesses increasingly depend upon highly automated data acquisition and control systems to ensure that the processes are run efficiently, safely and reliably while lowering their overall production costs. In recent past, businesses have evolved from monolithic entities to multiple interdependent business networks. Such cross-enterprise businesses mostly depend on various processes including but not limited to, for example, supply chain managing management, R&D pipelining & execution, marketing activities, workflow methodologies, etc.
The business organizations typically require developing, executing and communicating processes that are developed for specific business requirements in order to align and increase the productivity of the organization. Such process driven business workflow monitoring, management, and control has become a significant issue in a business environment particularly characterized by low employee experience levels, low employee training, high employee turnover, large spans of control, many employees performing the same or related tasks, combines a business process of a sequence of processes that must be performed sequentially, according to a defined business process.
A business process management system and method is therefore required by such business organizations for creating, executing and managing the processes and to test the ability to define their enterprise business processes at increasing levels of granularity. Such business process management systems and methods when used in cross-business organizations for creating the processes may lead to heterogeneity of the computer systems, heterogeneity of the data used by the business networks, communication security and reliability issues between the systems, and various other legal, organizational and cultural issues between the business organizations.
Furthermore, it is highly difficult for small business organizations and individual process developers for creating, executing and testing the processes using conventional business process management systems. Also, the prior art process management and execution systems are unable to provide a one-stop solution for businesses to create and evaluate the processes within the business networks. Additionally, conventional process management systems and methods are unable to support diverse business processes defined by business organizations.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved system and method for creating, executing and managing processes using nano server architecture. A need also exists for an improved business process management system for cross-enterprise processes, as described in greater detail herein.